


An Innocent Mistake

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Online Dating, jemma is just being polite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: When her goddaughter accidentally swipes on Fitz on a dating app, Jemma goes on a date with him just to be polite.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 23
Kudos: 84





	An Innocent Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besidemethewholedamntime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/gifts).



> A very, very happy birthday to Rebecca — the sweetest bean ❤️ I hope your day is as amazing as you are. 
> 
> Thanks to @agentofship for helping me with this fic at the last minute. Love ya!

Jemma shifted the baby in her arms, trying to navigate to the app on her phone.

“I can take her, you know,” Bobbi pointed out, starting to reach for her daughter.

“I know, but I haven’t gotten to see her in a few weeks and I don’t want her to forget about me. Right baby?” Bobbi and Hunter’s little girl was the sweetest baby in the whole world. If Jemma ever decided she wanted children, she’d want one just like Wren.

“If you’re sure.” Bobbi dropped into a chair and angled it towards Jemma.

“I am.” She gave a little nod before continuing. “Anyway, it’s a new dating app and I think this one might actually work for me.”

Jemma moved her phone out of Wren’s reach just as the little girl reached for it. Again.

“Jemma...I’m not sure an app is really the best way to meet people.”

“I know...I know.” She waved her hand to dismiss Bobbi’s concerns. “But it isn’t like I have that much time to go out and meet new people with how busy we’ve been at the lab.”

She turned her gaze to Bobbi, waiting for the next argument, but she just shrugged.

“Anyway,” Jemma continued. “This is as good a way as any and it lets me learn a little bit about them first before swiping on the profile. Like this guy, for instance, he’s very handsome and it says he’s an engineer. But I’m not going to choose him.”

Bobbi craned her neck to look at the picture. “Why not?”

“He’s obviously too good to be true. He wouldn’t be on a dating app if he looked like that.”

It looked like Bobbi was about to say something, but before she could, Wren reached her whole hand over to grab Jemma’s phone.

“Oh!” Jemma moved the phone away and froze when she saw that Wren had somehow managed to swipe the profile for the engineer. Fitz. She passed Wren back to Bobbi and tried to figure out how to un-like him. But before she could, a message popped up in the app. “Oh, no. He wants to go on a date.”

* * *

Jemma tugged on her skirt one last time and adjusted her blouse. She was just having drinks with Fitz and then she could forget all about this disaster. Bobbi was probably still laughing at her, but it wasn’t like she could just ignore him. As far as he knew they’d both chosen each other. It was only polite to go through with the date.

She scanned the bar, not expecting him to be there since she was early. But there he was, at a little table a bit out of the way. She would recognize his curly hair and blue eyes anywhere -- not that she’d spent much time looking at his profile picture.

As she approached he stood and reached out to shake her hand. His handshake was surprisingly firm, even though he looked nervous.

“Hi. I’m Jemma Simmons.”

“Fitz. Just Fitz.”

“Well, just Fitz, it’s nice to meet you.”

He smiled at her and she was surprised at how it affected her. He really was as handsome as he had appeared in his picture. Unfortunately that meant he probably wasn’t a very good engineer. Or chewed with his mouth open...or something else unforgivable. He had to have some flaw.

As they settled down at the table and ordered drinks, Jemma was forced to reevaluate her initial assessment of Fitz.

“Tell me about yourself,” he said. “I saw you are a biochemist. That sounds fascinating.”

“It is! I’ve been working on a new project with a special toxin.” She’d learned from experience that when people -- men especially -- asked about her work they didn’t generally want all the details. But Fitz kept asking follow-up questions and before she knew it they’d both finished their drinks and he’d offered her some insights that would improve her project in ways she hadn’t even considered.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I’ve been chattering on about myself this whole time and didn’t even ask about you.”

“That’s not a problem. You’re far more interesting than I am.” He beamed at her for a few seconds and she was afraid she was probably doing the same. “Did you want to get dinner? There’s an Italian place right around the corner. It’s pretty good actually.”

She hadn’t even meant to stay this long, but dinner with him sounded wonderful. “I’d love to.”

* * *

By the time they had dessert, Jemma was almost convinced this was just a lovely dream. Once she’d finally asked him about himself she’d learned that he wasn’t just an engineer, he was brilliant. Their conversation flowed back and forth through dinner as if they’d known each other for years and not just for this one night.

It was the best first date she’d ever been on. And he was every bit as incredible as he’d seemed in his profile. It made her feel a little guilty actually.

They split the bill and walked outside the restaurant together.

“Jemma, I had a really nice time tonight.”

“I did too.”

“I’d been looking at your profile for ages trying to get up the nerve to click on it, so I’m so glad you did it first.”

He looked so earnest and hopeful and Jemma felt her heart sink a bit.

“About that…”

“What?”

Jemma bit her lip, more nervous than she’d been all night. She had to come clean now though or there wouldn’t be any hope for the kind of relationship she desperately wanted with him now.

“I didn’t actually click on your profile.”

“What do you mean? I mean, you did.” He looked so adorably confused. “Didn’t you?”

“I was holding my goddaughter and she was actually the one who swiped your profile.” She paused to suck in a breath. “But I think I owe her a thank you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Their voices had dropped to whispers and even though they were standing out on the sidewalk with the bustle of the city around them, they could have been the only two people in the world.

She leaned closer to him, letting her gaze drop to his lips and hoping they were just as in sync with this as they had been with everything else.

He shifted just a bit closer and she pushed up on her toes to capture his lips in a sweet kiss, full of promise and just a little bit more.

“I guess this is goodnight,” Fitz said once the kiss had ended, even though he didn’t make any move to put some distance between them.

Rather than answer, Jemma let her hand slide from where it had been resting on his chest down his arm until their fingers slotted together. 

As she led Fitz towards her flat for a cup of tea, she realized she really did owe Wren a thank you for helping her find Fitz. She’d have to get her something extra special for her birthday. But she’d think about that later. For now she had something else on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
